


Scars

by Lizzallen



Category: The Underland Chronicles - Suzanne Collins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5512943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzallen/pseuds/Lizzallen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“People remain what they are even if their faces fall apart” - Bertolt Brecht</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays! I might add more chapter because I have a couple more ideas but I kind of ran out of time.

Luxa wore her scars like badges. They were marks of bravery, indicators of survival, and holders of memories. She had three that marked her face, and these three were made of moments that defined her. The first was a silvery sliver along her jaw. The second was a small crescent just under her hairline. The third was a long line that ran along the side.   
The sliver on her jaw was from the last day she saw her parents alive. She was just a child as she ran eagerly through the stone halls of the palace. She had finally gotten word that her parents had left the council and she wanted to spend time with them before they left for a trip to the fliers caves the next day. As she rounded a corner she stumbled on the hem of her skirts and fell on the stone floor. Along her jaw was a nasty gash that bleed all over. She cried at the pain, then felt at gentle hand on her face. Her father knelt in front of her, his queen at his side, and they whispered words of consolation to the princess. Luxa loved her parents dearly and the next day they were killed by the gnawers.   
Her second scar was from her lessons in combat. She had trained mercilessly to become the best of the best. No gnawers would ever gain the upper hand on her, she would survive. Luxa learned style after style and was more than proficient at any weapon in the armory. The soldiers marveled at the determined little girl and her immense skill. However, as ugh as she trained she was never allowed to try her skills against those whom she was training for. She desperately wanted to test herself against the gnawers so she convinced Henry, Ares, and Aurora to accompany her on a mission. She and Aurora had barely been bonded and as they set out the words of their bond replayed in her head. It did not take them long to find some gnawers. Not far from Regalia they happened upon a band of them and bravely dived with cries of war. The gnawers quickly and easily took down the young fliers and no sneered at the frightened children. Luxa stood strong, sword in hand, but five against one is hardly fair. She was lucky to escape with only that scar that day as a nearby regalian patrol heard the commotion and came to the rescue. That day she learned caution and the importance of considering the consequences of your actions.  
Her third scar was from the jungle. After the serpent attack at the Labyrinth Luxa and Aurora drifted in the waves, struggling for survival. They washed up on a river bank where they dragged themselves to dry land. There they huddled, tired, cold, and alone. Aurora had dislocated her wing and spent her days in misery. Luxa received the cut that made her scar when an unsuspecting plant attempted to eat her while she was foraging. She was saved by a nibbler who went by the name of Quad. Quad brought Luxa and Aurora to the nibble colony where they lived until the group searching for the plague cure found them. Then she learned that help will always come, often in the form of an unsuspecting friend.   
Luxa often traced these scars and remembered the lessons she had learned and the people she had lost. Though she no longer had to live her life as if every day were the last, it was still important to remember her past and how she came to be who she had become.


End file.
